Fate's Hand
by Arnen
Summary: [OoT Fic] Link didn't want to be a hero. Sure, he enjoyed play adventures, but all he really wanted was the acceptance of his fellow Kokiri. This is the story of his journey to save Hyrule. Chapter One is now up!
1. Prologue: The Boy Without a Fairy

**Fate's Hand  
**

Disclaimer:

Arnen: I own Link! He is mine! -clings to his arm-

Link: What? You loser, I belong to Nintendo...

Arnen: Fine. -sniff- T.T I don't own The Legend of Zelda.. or any of the characters, items, or locations contained in this fic.. Unless I create my own, of course.. >.>

Link: ... That's better.

Foreword:

This fanfic is basically going to tell the story of Ocarina of Time. Since I'm not100 percentsure how old Link is supposed to be in the game, young Link is going to be ten years old, making adult Link seventeen. There will be no proper romance in this story, and it is rated for language, violence, and mild sexual humor -- mostly pertaining to Re-Deads later on in the story, heheh. It will be mainly in the omniscient point-of-view, although I may decide to write a chapter or a part of a chapter from a character's perspective, either in first-person or third-person limited. (If you don't know what I'm talking about, start paying attention in English class, jeese!) This fic is intended to be a general thing (not sure how to word it), with action, suspense, and all that, but I also want it to be fun and humorous to read. I'll try sticking with the original story as much as possible (although I will change the script quite a bit), but if anyone has a good idea on how to improve upon it, say so in a review and I'll see if I can make it work! This is not the first Zelda fic I've written, but it's the first I've written for this site. I'd like to hear people's opinions on this!

Also, dialogue will look like this:

"Blah" is normal speech.

'_Blah_' is thought.

"-Doink-" is any weird action I felt like putting in with speech for purely comical purposes.

-_Blah_- is speech of the Deku Tree, a Great Fairy, or some other such being.

((A/N: Blah -Arnen)) is an author's note from moi.

---Name's POV--- Point-of-view changed to this person.

---End Name's POV--- Point-of-view returned to omniscient.

---**End Chapter #**--- marks the end of chapters.

**PROLOGUE - The Boy Without a Fairy**

* * *

-_In the vast forests of Hyrule..._-

-_Long have I served as the guardian spirit..._-

-_I am known as the Deku Tree._-

-_The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me._-

-_Every Kokiri has his or her own guardian Fairy._-

-_However, there is one boy who does not have a fairy..._-

* * *

---Link's point-of-view (dream)---

A white-hot prong of lightning forked across the sky. An instant later, the earth shook with the mighty boom of thunder. The air smelled of rain and damp earth. Flickering orange torchlight illuminated the muddy ground in great circles, lit up a narrow stream with golden light, and played with luminescent fingers down white stone walls as a swift breeze sent ripples across the grass and shook the scant trees.

The whole scene was completely alien to someone who'd lived in a forest for as long as they could remember -- someone like me. And yet... It seemed somehow familiar...

I turned almost mechanically as a clanking noise was heard. What I had thought was a tall, wooden wall was now being lowered by chains. In a few moments there came a thunderous clattering, and a white beast I recognised as a horse (I had heard stories of them from some of the Kokiri who had seen travellers riding them) carrying two people on its back, one much smaller than the other.

The taller figure I didn't pay any mind to. It was the smaller one, a girl about my age wearing strange clothes, who caught my eye. Our eyes locked, and I could sense desperation and panic in her tear-filled blue orbs.

Suddenly, a snorting noise behind me snapped me out of my trance. Whirling about, I saw towering over me the most terrifying and imposing figure one could imagine. It was a man, clothed in strange black armor, darker even than the deep color of his mount's fur. His wild red hair caught the torchlight horrifically, seeming almost too bright. This did not compare with his eyes. Violent, crimson eyes seemed to bore into your soul as he stared at me. I had a sense of impending doom before...

---End Link's POV---

* * *

A small blonde-haired boy turned over on his cot, shuddering. Sweaty hands clutched at a scratchy burlap blanket, seeking some comfort from troubling dreams...

-_O Navi the Fairy..._-

-_Where art thou? Come hither.._-

-_It is time for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey..._-

-_Fly, Navi, fly!_-

-_Find our young friend and bring him to me..._-

-_I do not have much time left..._-

---**End Prologue**---

So, that's it for the prologue! This was short, since I really wanted to end it there, but I promise my other chapters won't be so short! Also, I was trying to remember everything the Deku Tree says at the beginning there, but I'm afraid I couldn't. ;-; If anyone can, please let me know in a review and I'll fix it! Thanks! -luff-

Also, at the end of every chapter I plan to respond to reviews received for the previous chapter. Those will go here, I hope to start doing this starting with the next chapter! So, please review!


	2. Chapter One: Mido's Challenge

Disclaimer:

Arnen: Do I own you now? T.T

Link: ... No...

Arnen: Whaaaa! ;-; -sob sob-

Foreword, explanation of different forms of dialogue and transitions, and other such stuff in first chapter.

**CHAPTER ONE - Mido's Challenge**

* * *

The early morning light was streaming through the branches of the Deku Tree. The air had a solemn sort of stillness to it, like the forest was holding its breath. Even the newly-woken birds did not fill the air with song on this morning.

From amidst the boughs of the great tree, a subtle blue glow emerged. A Fairy, a very small, winged person always hidden by the glow of their powerful healing magic, was emerging from the cover of leaves, stretching her small arms. The ambient magical aura about her -- white fading to blue about the edges -- was matched to her mid-back-length hair, which was a dusty sort of navy color that faded to white at the tips and at her bangs. She had the overall appearance of a girl in her late teens, with milk-white skin and white-and-blue eyes. Her ears were very long and came to a rounded point at the ends. For clothes, she wore simple garments of woven grass and Deku Leaves, with a small white feather woven into her bangs. Of course, one would have to look very closely to see her at all. To most, she simply looked like a winged sphere of light, bobbing along through the air. Her name was Navi.

Upon hearing the Deku Tree's plea, Navi alighted from the branch she currently sat upon, taking to the air with a fluttering of her tiny wings. The appendages, while fragile and weak-looking, were enough to allow her to fly and hover in the air. She took off immediately towards the clearing where the Kokiri made their home.

The familiar landscape of the Kokiri Village spread out before her. Huts made from the hollowed remains of trees, rock walls sheltering the little collection of huts like a shell, and a small waterfall cascading merrily down to form a small pool and a narrow brook. She currently buzzed past the Kokiri Shop, a huge building with the roof painted red. A Kokiri girl perched atop the awning over the girl waved at her.

"Hello!" Navi said hastily, flying steadily forward, looking for a certain house. She hovered now above a hill at the eastern end of the village, looking about her. Her eyes caught sight of a hut, really more of a treehouse, and she flew forward. Until she got stuck in a fence, that is.

"Ow!" she cried in her little Fairy voice. '_Maybe I should go on a diet.._' she thought as she squirmed around. Within a moment she was free, darting forward and through the entrance to the treehouse.

* * *

A little boy turned over in his troubled sleep. His face was covered with a thin layer of sweat, and his golden eyebrows were twisted together as if in pain. His green cap had fallen off in all his twistings and turnings, and his ruffled blonde hair had fallen into his face.

Navi hesitated at the doorway for a moment. She knew it wasn't polite to simply walk into other people's houses, but the Deku Tree had requested this boy.

Fluttering to hover just above his head, she called out a tentative, "Hello!" The boy simply shuddered and rolled onto his other side. "HEY!" she yelled, a bit louder. Landing, she jumped up and down on his shoulder. "Can the future of Hyrule really depend on such a lazy boy?" she asked herself exasperatedly. Finally, the boy gave a groan and began to sat up. Navi quickly leapt into the air.

Still groggy from his sleep, the boy brushed a lock of hair behind one pointed ear. He felt around for his cap and, finding it tucked halfway under his pillow, he jammed it onto his head with a yawn. His sapphire eyes scanned his room dully for a moment, searching out the cause of his early awakening. When he spotted the Fairy, he snapped wide-awake, sitting bolt-upright in his bed and waiting eagerly for it to speak.

"I'm Navi! Pleased to meet you!" the Fairy greeted him with a little bow, the voice telling Link she was a girl. "The Deku Tree wants us to be partners from now on, so, hi!"

"H..Hi, my name's.. Link," he managed to choke out. He was shaking from sheer excitement. Finally, after all his years of waiting, a Fairy had come to him! Now he could show that bully Mido who wasn't a Kokiri!

"Oh yeah.. The Deku Tree wanted to see you, so let's get going, right now!" Navi added, flying over to the door and bobbing up and down in the air. Link nodded and climbed out of bed. He half-ran to a rack hanging from the wall and snatched a fresh Tunic from it.

"Uh.. Do you mind?" he asked timidly, looking not at Navi but somewhere slightly below and to the left of her.

"Oh! No problem!" She nodded and turned away as Link changed. A moment later, he said it was ok for her to look. Navi turned around to see Link gathering up all sorts of things into a bag. Food, spare clothes, soap, toys...

"You won't be needing those," she said. Link looked up, startled, and nodded, walking up beside her to leave his house.

* * *

As soon as Link stepped onto his porch, he saw his friend Saria jogging towards his yard.

"Hey, Link!" she cried, laughing slightly as she waved up towards her best friend. Her bright green hair waved in a slight breeze as she tugged down the sleeve of the green sweater she wore under a lighter green sleeveless shirt, panting slightly as she caught her breath from running across the forest.

"Saria!" Link called down, taking a few steps backwards. Before Navi had time to wonder what in Farore's name he was doing, the boy had turned around and done a backflip over the railing of the porch.

This, of course, caused Navi to freak out. Panicing slightly, she dove down after him, pulling out her wings to halt just above the laughing child as he sat on the ground.

Saria, for her part, was applauding Link's antics. "How can you do that without hurting yourself? That's so cool!" she remarked, grinning broadly. Her Fairy, Fal, chuckled slightly.

"Heh, practice, I guess," he said simply, rubbing the back of his head and beaming.

'_Oy... Looks like I'm gonna have my hands full with this one,_' Navi thought to herself with an inward groan.

"Hey, I've never seen that Fairy before," said Saria, suddenly serious as she noticed Navi. "Whose partner is she?"

"Mine!" Link said proudly, jerking his thumb at his chest. He stood and brushed himself off. "Guess what? The Deku Tree wants to see me too!"

"Link, that's awesome!" Saria exclaimed, going forward to spin Link's cap around so it fell into his face. "Hee.. Your lucky day today, isn't it?"

"Grr..." Link growled in mock anger, fixing his cap and brushing his hair back into place with one hand. "Guess it is," he chuckled.

"Well," Saria said, "If the Great Deku Tree's summoned you, we wouldn't want to keep him waiting! You'd better get going."

"Ok," Link replied with a nod.

"I'll wait for you here, 'kay?" Saria smiled, crossing her arms above her head.

"Ok, I'll meet you back here after I talk to him," Link promised, starting to jog off in the direction of the Great Deku Tree's meadow. "Navi, you can sit on my head if you don't feel like flying," he offered as he ran. The Fairy nodded and promptly perched atop his cap.

* * *

Soon enough, however, he was slowing to a stop just on the other side of the stream from the entryway. "Oh, no," he groaned.

"What is it?" Navi queried, poking her head up over the top of his hat.

"Mido," Link grumbled, gesturing towards the Kokiri standing in front of the entrance. A haughty expression was plastered on the boy's freckled face, as well as that of his Fairy partner, Buso.

"What? Him? What's so bad about that little squirt?" Navi wondered.

"I'll show you.." Link muttered, hopping across an island in the middle of the stream and walking up to the Kokiri.

"Hey, Mr. No-Fairy!" Mido snickered, walking up and holding out his hand to block Link's way. "Where do you think _you're_ going?"

"The Great Deku Tree summoned me." Link drew himself up to his full height and tried to look important. "So, get out of my way, Mido."

"No way, loser," the redhead said. "What makes you think the Deku Tree would summon you, instead of I, the great Mido?"

"Uh.. " Link mumbled, looking away. Actually, he couldn't really think of a reason.

"Because," Navi piped up, jumping from Link's cap to hover above his shoulder. "He sent _me_ to summon him. And the Great Deku Tree doesn't need a reason, you respectless little brat!"

Mido looked her over with a look of shock and contempt on his face. "So a Fairy finally came to you, eh? Well, a loser's still a loser, and besides..." his expression grew suddenly dark. "Weird stuff's been happening in the forest. Monsters have been popping up in the meadow. I _can't_ let anybody in there, least of all a loser like you. You don't even have a sword or a shield to protect yourself with!"

"So?" Link growled. "You don't either!"

"Uh, well, that's right, I don't have my equipment ready yet, but..." he quickly scowled at Link. "If you want to see the Deku Tree, you should at least equip a sword and a shield."

"Fine," Link spat, glaring right back at the bully. He turned and stormed off. "I can't _stand_ that guy!" he snarled, almost forgetting about Navi, who was clinging to his hat for dear life. For as long as he could remember, Mido's smirking mug had always been hovering over him, taunting him, pushing him. It was almost more than the poor boy could stand. What was so wrong with him to make Mido act like that? Sure, he hadn't had a Fairy, but lots of Kokiri hadn't gotten their Fairy partners for a long time. Just because it had taken him the longest, did that make him so different?

"Link --" Navi interjected, "I'm sure we can find a sword! And they sell shields in the store, right?" she tried to speak calmly, which by the way is very difficult when trying to hang on to the tail of a giant hat.

Link sighed and stopped walking. "I don't have any rupees though..."

"Well, maybe we should just look around," Navi suggested. "I heard a rumor at the last Fairy's gathering that there's a sword hidden up on the hill, the one by your house."

Link's face brightened with a small grin. "Ok! There _is_ a weird hole in the wall up there, but everyone's too scared to go in 'cause there's always a loud rumbling sound coming from inside. Sounds like the perfect place to find hidden treasure!" He immediately started running, his boots pattering softly on the dirt path, heading towards the hill, the mysterious hole, and the start of his adventure.

---**End Chapter One**---

Thanks to my reviewers!

_Vanwa_ - Glad you liked it Sometimes the transitions won't be so obvious, especially at the beginnings of chapters, but I wanted to make the prologue easier to read. :3

_Nizzi_ - Yay! - Yeah, it's only the second I've written on here. My first one kinda died 'cause my co-author's connection has gone to crap. -sweatdrop-

Remember! Reviews are what keeps me going! Any suggestions on how I could improve or change any chapters, or ways to do something in the future are greatly appreciated!

Also, this chapter would've been much longer, but I decided it would be better to end it there. If you think I should've gone on and had Link find the Kokiri Sword and Deku Shield in this chapter, post a review, and if enough people think so, I'll add onto it :3


End file.
